Over The Hills
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Ia sudah mencari ke mana-mana dan hasilnya nihil, Tetsuya tidak ada di atas bukit ini. {AU; kids!AkaKuro}


kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Akashi akan datang ke sana setiap hari Jum'at. Dia akan berlari dari rumahnya tanpa alas kaki. Dia akan berlari menelusuri ilalang yang tingginya sama dengan tubuhnya. Sesekali berhenti menggaruk kaki yang terasa gatal. Lalu, ia akan berlari lagi menuju bukit.

Bukitnya cukup tinggi tapi ini sudah menjadi wilayah Akashi. Meski tubuhnya kecil, tenaga serta keberaniannya besar untuk mendaki bukit tersebut. Dia adalah jagoannya. Akashi sudah terlalu sering menaklukkan bukit ini.

Sampai di atas bukit, matanya akan menelusuri segala macam pemandangan yang tercipta; langit biru yang memanjakan mata, terik mentari yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, rerumputan hijau yang membentang, dan taman bunga matahari yang membuat mata menjadi segar.

Kemudian, Akashi turun melewati bukit—jauh, jauh, dan jauh. Ia terus melewati bukit sambil berlari dan tertawa di antara bunga matahari yang berdiri. Sesekali berhenti dan memegang batang bunga tersebut. Kalau sifat jahilnya muncul, akan ia congkel calon biji bunga matahari yang sering ia sebut kuaci. Terkadang, ia petik bunga matahari tersebut dan ia bawa pulang sebagai buah tangan untuk ibu tercintanya.

"Hei, Akashi- _chan_. Main sendiri lagi?"

"Ah, paman Kiyoshi. Iya, paman. Lebih asyik main sendiri." Lalu, diakhiri dengan tawa.

Ya, Akashi memang sungguh ceria. Tapi dia tidak punya teman. Katanya berteman itu merepotkan. Ia lebih senang bermain sendiri. Tidak ada pertengkaran dan perkelahian. Dia dapat bermain sesuka hatinya.

Lelah berlari, ia akan duduk diam di hamparan rumput yang luas. Membiarkan tubuhnya disengat matahari. Pandangan matanya diedarkan kepada domba-domba yang sedang digiring oleh penggembala.

"Ah, nyamannya," gumam Akashi kemudian.

"Halo!" Terdengar sapaan bocah lelaki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Suaranya menggelitik gendang telinga kiri milik Akashi.

Bocah itu berambut seperti gula-gula; seperti permen kapas, lollipop atau es krim. Warnanya _baby blue_. Kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya bulat seperti pau isi daging yang dijual oleh kak Murasakibara. Pipinya gembil minta dicubit. Bibirnya semerah apel yang ditanam ayah Akashi di halaman belakang rumah. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lebih pendek dari Akashi. Kalau dipeluk, mungkin bocah lelaki ini bisa hancur. Tapi meskipun matanya bak mata anak anjing minta dipungut, ada pancaran yang lain di sana. Seperti pancaran yang tajam, menandakan tubuh serta hatinya sekuat baja sebenarnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Akashi kemudian.

Bocah lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar sampai matanya hilang ditelan gundukan pipi lalu menjawab, "namaku Tetsuya. Salam kenal!"

Sepertinya Tetsuya ingin berteman dengan Akashi. Buktinya, Tetsuya menyodorkan tangannya minta dijabat. Awalnya Akashi diam saja memandangi tangan mungil bocah lelaki tersebut tapi karena Tetsuya tak menurunkan tangannya, ia pun jadi tak enak. Akashi pun menyodorkan tangan lalu menjabat tangan mungil tersebut. Rasanya dingin seperti es.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Panggil saja aku Akashi."

Ya, Akashi selalu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama keluarganya. Dia tak pernah menyebut nama depannya apalagi nama kecil. Tabu baginya mengenalkan diri dengan nama depan. Hanya ayah dan ibunya saja yang boleh memanggil nama depannya.

"Oke. Salam kenal, Akashi- _kun_!" Salam perkenalan digaungkan lagi.

"Ya, salam kenal!" Ada senyum tipis yang diberikan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Wah, biasanya Akashi pelit senyum dengan orang baru. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel sufiks. Apalagi saling menukarkan salam perkenalan, seperti bukan Akashi sekali. Tapi mungkin saja ini menjadi awal yang bagus bagi dirinya.

.x.

Setelah beberapa hari terlewat sejak perkenalan tersebut, Akashi sering bermain dengan Tetsuya. Dia meruntuhkan dinding besi yang diciptakannya. Dia meruntuhkan segala opininya perihal pertemanan. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan memiliki teman, apalagi teman seumuran seperti Tetsuya. Sudah baik, manis lagi. Kadang saking gemasnya, Akashi tanpa sadar menggigit pipi gembil yang mirip pau-nya kak Murasakibara itu.

"Jangan digigit dong, Akashi- _kun_!" Tetsuya akan menggerutu sambil mengelus pipinya yang digigit.

"Hahaha, aku gemas melihat pipimu."

Mendengar tawa Akashi, Tetsuya sudah pasti memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Bukannya membujuk, Akashi akan mencubit pipinya yang lain lalu tertawa saat Tetsuya menyikut perutnya.

Mereka cepat menjadi akrab. Mungkin karena Tetsuya yang diam dan menurut saja kalau diajak main oleh Akashi. Dia selalu setuju dengan apapun yang diusulkan oleh Akashi. Seperti saling melengkapi. Mungkin ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Akashi pun menjadi senang memiliki teman.

Mereka selalu bermain tanpa bertanya hal-hal yang aneh ataupun berat. Toh mereka masih anak-anak. Segala hal yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka sudah pasti hanyalah hal yang menyenangkan.

.x.

Biasanya Akashi bermain di atas bukit hanya setiap hari Jumat saja tetapi sekarang—semenjak mengenal Tetsuya, dia akan bermain setiap hari bersama teman barunya tersebut. Pernah ibunya bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Sei- _kun_ , tumben sekali hari Sabtu begini main di bukit. Biasanya hanya setiap hari Jumat."

Lalu, Akashi akan menjawab dengan singkat, "Sei sudah punya teman bermain sekarang, _okaa-san_."

Mendengar itu, ibu Akashi tersenyum bahagia. Ayah Akashi yang kebetulan mendengar juga turut senang. Akhirnya anak mereka punya teman, begitu pikir mereka. Akashi sudah tidak menutup diri lagi.

.x.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Akashi dan Tetsuya masih bermain bersama. Tidak ada pertengkaran ataupun perkelahian yang terjadi di antara mereka. Akashi senang sekali karena memiliki teman pertama dan mungkin satu-satunya yang baik hati sekali dan mengerti dirinya.

Jadi, sebagai perayaan atas pertemanan mereka, Akashi mengajak Tetsuya bermain ke rumahnya.

"Tetsuya, ibuku hari ini masak pie apel. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu makan bersama di rumah. Kau mau, kan?"

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan! Aku sudah lama tidak makan pie apel. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja! Kau 'kan temanku, Tetsuya."

"Oke, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu, Akashi- _kun_."

Lalu setelah lelah bermain, Akashi pulang bersama Tetsuya. Langit sudah berwarna oranye saat mereka berjalan pulang. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai ke rumah Akashi.

"Tetsuya, itu rumahku!"

Akashi menunjuk rumahnya yang sudah terlihat di mata. Tetsuya hanya menganggukkan kepala membalas kalimat Akashi.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku pulang!"

"Masuklah, Sei- _kun_. _Okaa-san_ sedang di dapur."

"Tetsuya, ayo masuk! Sepertinya pie apelnya sudah jadi."

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_."

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Akashi dan menuju ke dapur. Setelah berada di dapur, terlihat ibu Akashi yang sedang menata meja makan. Harum pie apel yang baru diangkat dari oven membangunkan perut Akashi. Dia tiba-tiba merasa lapar.

" _Okaa-san_ , sini aku kenalkan dengan Tetsuya."

"Ah… oh, iya."

" _Okaa-san_ , ini temanku. Dia sahabatku. Namanya Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya, ini ibuku. Dia cantik, kan? Kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan menikahi ibu." Cengiran diberikan Akashi setelah saling mengenalkan dua orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya.

Ibu Akashi pun mau tidak mau mengangkat tangan dan menjabat tangan Tetsuya. Dinginnya angin membelai telapak tangan ibu Akashi.

Mereka duduk di kursi makan setelah itu. Sebelumnya, Akashi dan Tetsuya mencuci tangan mereka yang kotor di wastafel. Mereka pun mulai makan. Baik Akashi dan Tetsuya, mereka berdua makan dengan sangat lahap. Mungkin mereka tak sabar mencicipi pie apel yang menjadi hidangan penutup.

Setelah selesai makan dan menghabisi pie apel dalam tiga kali suapan, Akashi dan Tetsuya menonton TV sambil bersenda gurau.

"Tetsuya, ini kan sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di sini?"

"Jangan, Sei- _kun_!"

"Loh, _okaa-san_ sudah selesai mencuci piring? Dan kenapa Tetsuya tidak boleh menginap di sini? Rumah Tetsuya jauh, _okaa-san_. Tetsuya pernah bilang kepadaku. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Terlalu berbahaya kalau Tetsuya pulang malam-malam begini sendirian. _Otou-san_ juga sedang pergi ke kota sekarang. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa menemani Tetsuya pulang."

"Tapi kasihan orangtua Tetsuya- _kun_ , Sei- _kun_. Bagaimana kalau mereka khawatir karena Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak pulang? Tetsuya- _kun_ juga belum mengatakan kalau dia mampir ke rumah kita, kan?"

Akashi memajukan bibirnya. Dia tidak setuju jika ibunya tidak mengizinkan Tetsuya menginap di sini. Tapi alasan yang diberikan ibunya ada benarnya juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_. Aku sudah biasa kok pulang sendirian saat malam begini. Tidak akan terjadi apapun." Senyum diukir oleh Tetsuya di wajah pucatnya.

Akashi masih tidak setuju sebenarnya tapi mendengar Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, mau tidak mau Akashi menganggukkan kepala. Akashi pun perlahan tidak merajuk lagi.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Akashi- _kun_. Terimakasih banyak atas undangan hari ini. Terimakasih banyak, Akashi- _san_. Pie apel yang anda buat sungguh lezat." Senyum lebar dipasang oleh Tetsuya.

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya- _kun_. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Hati-hati, Tetsuya! Besok kita main lagi, ya. Oke?"

.x.

Tapi, setelah malam itu, Akashi tak diizinkan oleh ayah dan ibunya bermain di atas bukit lagi. Akashi tak mengerti kenapa orangtuanya marah saat Akashi ingin bermain bersama Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak boleh main di atas bukit itu lagi, Sei. Tidak boleh! Apalagi bermain bersama bocah bernama Tetsuya itu."

"Kenapa, _otou-san_? Kenapa Sei tidak boleh bermain bersama Tetsuya?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya."

Kemudian, Akashi dikurung di dalam rumah. Ia hanya boleh main di halaman belakang rumahnya. Akashi bingung dan sedih. Apakah ibunya tidak suka dengan Tetsuya? Apakah Tetsuya melakukan kesalahan pada malam itu sehingga ibunya kesal dan membenci Tetsuya lalu menceritakan hal itu kepada ayah juga? Padahal Tetsuya baik sekali kepadanya. Padahal Tetsuya teman satu-satunya yang Akashi miliki.

Jam berganti menjadi hari dan hari berganti menjadi minggu. Sudah lama sekali Akashi tidak bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun tidak berusaha untuk menjemputnya bermain. Apakah orangtuanya melarang Tetsuya? Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu. Akashi rindu dengan Tetsuya. Akashi rindu bermain bersamanya.

Hingga minggu berubah menjadi bulan. Entah tersambar apa, orangtua Akashi mendadak mengizinkan Akashi bermain di luar lagi. Mereka mengizinkan Akashi bermain di atas bukit lagi. Awalnya Akashi tidak percaya. Tapi setelah orangtuanya mengucapkan kata mengizinkan sekali lagi, Akashi langsung saja berterimakasih dan melompat girang.

Tanpa menunggu, Akashi langsung saja berlari. Seperti biasa, ia berlari tanpa alas kaki. Dia berlari melewati ilalang yang tingginya sudah melebihinya. Berlari sampai ke atas bukit. Ia berlari; jauh, jauh, dan jauh melewati bukit. Tapi, Tetsuya ternyata tidak ada di sana.

Biasanya, kalau jam segini, Tetsuya akan ada di sini. Tapi dia sudah mencari ke mana-mana dan hasilnya nihil. Tetsuya tidak ada di atas bukit ini.

"Oh, Akashi- _chan_. Akhirnya kau diperbolehkan lagi bermain di luar ya."

"Iya, paman Kiyoshi."

"Mulai dari sekarang, berhati-hatilah saat bermain ya. Jangan langsung menerima orang asing begitu saja! Apalagi jika ia bukan seorang manusia."

Akashi bingung mendengar pernyataan dari paman Kiyoshi, "apa maksud, paman?"

"Loh, orangtuamu belum mengatakan apapun? Temanmu yang bernama Tetsuya itu… Dia itu kan… Dia bukan manusia. Dia keponakannya paman Mayuzumi yang meninggal karena jatuh dari bukit ini. Mayatnya ditemukan setelah tiga hari dia meninggal dari atas bukit ini. Arwahnya memang sering berkeliaran, sih. Tapi biasanya dia tidak pernah mengganggu seperti ini. Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Akashi- _chan_. Hahaha."

Akashi tidak ikut tertawa bersama paman Kiyoshi. Dia hanya tiba-tiba teringat kembali dengan pipi gembil Tetsuya yang terasa dingin sekali saat ia gigit pada waktu itu.

 **FIN**

 _p.s: back with AkaKuro again. hope you like, minna-san. Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
